The present invention relates to systems for correcting errors in a bit stream, and more particularly, to systems that use low density parity check codes for correcting errors.
A low density parity check (LDPC) code is a linear error-correcting code that has a parity-check matrix with a small number of nonzero elements in each row and column. LDPC codewords can be decoded using iterative soft-decision decoding. LDPC codes can be defined over any finite field. For example, an LDPC code can be defined over the Galois Field GF(2), in which 1 is the only nonzero element.